Team Future Wie alles begann
by artificus
Summary: Nach 32 Jarhen Kälteschlaf erwacht Violet Parr in der Zukunft. Bei dem Versuch sich ihr Leben zurück zu holen, läuft jedoch einiges schief... Cross Over von Meet the Robinsons & The Incredibles.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Mittwoch, 21Uhr, 16 Minuten.

In 8 Kilometern Höhe war von den düsteren schwarzen Wolken, die in dieser Nacht über das Land zogen, nichts zu spüren. Dort oben gab es nur Sterne, eine schwach leuchtende Mondsichel und die Freiheit.

Die Formation von Jets war nach dem Training nun endlich auf dem Heimflug.

Sie hatten die Geschwindigkeit gedrosselt um die Bevölkerung nicht mit dem Lärm ihrer Triebwerke unnötig zu stören.

Sie waren noch etwa 15 Minuten von ihrem Stützpunkt entfernt und Kevin, Pilot in Ausbildung, wurde langsam nervös. Er hasste das Landemanöver im Dunkeln.

„Wird schon schief gehen!" lachte sein Copilot Ryan hinter ihm, der schon einiges mehr an Erfahrung vorweisen konnte.

„Runter kommt man immer!" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Halt die Klappe, Ryan!"

Kevin war gereizt.

Sie begannen mit dem Sinkflug. In den Wolken waren sie vollkommen auf ihre Instrumente angewiesen.

Blindflug.

„He Cap! Das Küken hat Schiss!" rief Ryan über Funk zum Captain herüber.

„Halt die Klappe Ryan!" antwortete dieser ebenfalls gereizt.

„Höchste Konzentration jetzt, Leute! Die Wolken hängen tief, kann sein, dass es regnet! Sobald wir aus den Wolken raus sind, sind wir nicht mehr weit von der Landebahn entfernt. Ihr müsst also schnell reagieren"

_Na toll… landen im Dunkeln und das bei nassem Rollfeld…_

Kevin zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er dachte daran, dass er in nicht mal einer Stunde zuhause bei seiner Angelika und ihrer kleinen Tochter sein würde.

Sie tauchten in die Wolkendecke ein. Eine dunkelgraue Masse umgab den Jet. Sichtweite gleich null.

Kevin konzentrierte sich auf seine Instrumente. Das Flugzeug sank langsam aber stetig, die Geschwindigkeit war konstant, auf dem Radar sah er die anderen beiden Jets, die in unveränderten abstand weiter rechts von ihm flogen.

„Three Fox rufen Tower! Erbitten Landeerlaubnis!" hörte er den Captain.

Plötzlich machte das Flugzeug einen heftigen Satz, wie ein scheuendes Pferd. Die Geschwindigkeit ging runter und sie sanken plötzlich viel zu schnell!

Wie er es gelernt hatte, zog Kevin die Maschine automatisch nach oben und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.

Dann hörte er ein Lachen aus seinem Headset kommen.

„Gute Reaktion, alter!"

„Du dämlicher Blödmann! Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

„Kevin, Ryan, was ist da los!?" rief der Captain.

„Ich wollte dem Küken nur einen kleinen Schreck einjagen, aber er hat reagiert wie einer von den großen Vögeln!"

„Verdammt noch mal, wir sind im Landeanflug! Ich warte nur noch auf die Bestätigung vom Tower! Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

„Roger…"

„Roger Cap."

Mit dem Vollidioten würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr in ein Flugzeug steigen.

„Three Fox, rufen Stützpunkt. Erbitten Landeerlaubnis… Tower?"

Stille…

„Die machen Kaffeepause!" lachte Ryan.

„Halt die Klappe Ryan!" riefen der Captain und Kevin gleichzeitig.

„Hier Three Fox, rufen Tower… Wir erbitten Landeerlaubnis!" versuchte es der Captain noch einmal. Doch wieder kam keine Antwort.

Nach weiteren ergebnislosen Versuchen sagte der Captain:

„Wir haben noch genug Treibstoff… Wir steigen wieder und kreisen noch einmal… Wenn sich weiter nichts tut wechseln wir den Kurs und flieg-"

„…Captain…?"

Kevin hörte nur Rauschen in der Leitung.

„Hast du verstanden, was er gesagt hat?... Ryan…?"

Plötzlich wurde der Jet dunkel. Die Beleuchtung und alle Instrumente fielen aus.

„Ryan! Das ist nicht mehr witzig! Du hast den Cap gehört!"

Kevin konnte die Instrumente nicht sehen, aber spürte, dass sie drastisch an Geschwindigkeit verloren!

„Ryan!"

Die Triebwerke und die ganze Elektronik waren ausgefallen.

Kevin klammerte sich an den Steuerknüppel und starrte in die graue Masse vor sich.

In den Simulationen hatten sie Ausfall der Triebwerke und Ausfall der Elektronik durchgespielt, aber nie beides gleichzeitig!

Plötzlich verschwanden die Wolken und ermöglichten die Sicht auf hell beleuchtete Straßenzüge: der Boden… viel zu nah!

Kevin riss an dem Steuer herum, aber der Jet fiel wie ein Stein vom Himmel.

Er wusste, dass er raus musste. Das hatten sie in der Grundausbildung oft trainiert. Er musste die Luke wegsprengen und den Schleudersitz betätigen.

Doch die Zeit reichte nicht.

Seine letzten Gedanken in den wenigen Sekunden vor dem Aufprall galten seiner Frau Angelika, seiner kleinen Tochter Melissa und sogar seinem Copiloten Ryan, der mit ihm sterben würde.


	2. Chapter 1

Mittwoch, 21uhr 36minuten.

Ein dumpfer Schlag.

Vi schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und sah sich atemlos um.

Die Wohnung war dunkel, der Fernseher aus, die beiden Kinder waren beim malen eingeschlafen und lagen nun auf dem Teppich und sabberten ihre Bilder voll.

Zum Glück schliefen die Kinder…

Vi rieb sich die Augen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie eingeschlafen war. So etwas dürfte ihr als Babysitterin eigentlich nicht passieren.

Plötzlich wieder dumpfe Schläge an der Haustüre.

Die Parkers!

Vi sprang aus dem Sessel – keine gute Idee so kurz nach dem Aufwachen. Ihr war schwindelig und sie schwankte hastig zur Türe. Auf dem Weg warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst zwanzig vor zehn… Eigentlich sollten die Parkers gegen elf - halb zwölf wieder kommen…

Noch bevor Vi die Tür erreicht hatte, hörte sie Mrs. Parkers nervenaufreibendes Gemecker. Wie lang standen sie wohl schon da draußen? Und warum hatten sie nicht einfach geklingelt?

Kaum hatte Vi die Türe einen Spalt geöffnet, stürmte Mrs. Parker hinein.

„Warum bist du denn nicht ans Telefon gegangen?! Wir haben mindestens 15 mal versucht hier anzurufen!"

Vi wurde blass… zum Glück konnte Mrs. Parker das im Dunkeln nicht sehen. Vi rang mit sich, ob sie zugeben sollte, dass sie geschlafen hatte… aber das hätte höllischen Ärger gegeben. Darum bevorzugte sie es zu schweigen.

„Darum sind wir auch so früh zurück! Ich hab diese Unruhe einfach nicht ertragen! Ich dachte es sei sonst was passiert! Warum sind die Lichter aus?!"

„Vielleicht ist irgendwo eine Leitung unterbrochen, Schatz…" versuchte ihr Mann sie zu beschwichtigen. Doch sie überhörte ihn geflissentlich und setzte ihre Nörgelei fort.

„Warum ist es hier so dunkel?! Wenn sich nun jemand verletzt!"

„Ich, erm…" begann Vi, die sich irgendwie rechtfertigen wollte.

„Wo sind denn meine Babies?!" rief Mrs. Parker übertrieben besorgt.

„Die Sicherung muss raus gesprungen sein…" sagte Mr. Parker, nachdem er den Lichtschalter im Flur ein paar Mal betätigt hatte.

„Nun ja, so was passiert ja nicht von selbst" meckerte Mrs. Parker und warf Vi dabei einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Sie nahm die Kinder, die durch den Krach wach geworden waren, und brachte sie nach oben.

„Anstatt sie hier auf dem Boden schlafen zu lassen, hättest du sie ins bett schicken sollen! Hoffentlich haben sie sich keine Erkältung geholt!"

Ihr Tonfall wurde langsam richtig aggressiv.

„Entschuldigung, Ma'am" sagte Vi kleinlaut. Sie hatte eine Abreibung verdient, schließlich war sie eingeschlafen…

„Warum funktioniert das verdammte Licht denn nicht?!" rief Mrs. Parker im Treppenaufgang als sie einen Lichtschalter betätigte.

„Die Sicherung ist raus…" rief ihr Mann wieder. Dann wandte er sich zu Violet.

„Es sieht draußen ziemlich nach Regen aus… ich glaub ich fahre dich besser nach hause…"

„Danke, Mr. Parker…"

Violet konnte im Dunkeln erkennen, dass er lächelte. Und wieder fragte sie sich, wie eine so verquere Schreckschraube wie Mrs. Parker an einen so netten Mann kommen konnte und wie er es bloß mit dieser Hexe aushielt…

„Du kannst uns doch nicht hier im Dunkeln sitzen lassen!" rief Mrs. Parker von oben, dann kam sie die Treppe hinunter geschritten, wie eine grausame Schneekönigin.

„Du wirst nicht gehen bevor du die Sicherung nicht wieder reingedreht hast…"

„Na gut, dauert noch ein paar Minuten…" sagte Mr. Parker zu Vi und ging in den Keller hinunter. Nun standen Violet und Mrs. Parker allein im Hausflur.

Mrs. Parker starrte Violet böse an. Vi schwieg. Nun kam der allerunangenehmste Teil. Sie musste die Hexe das Nordens nach ihrem Geld fragen. Glücklicherweise nahm die Hexe ihr diese Aufgabe ab.

„Wie viel macht das?" fragte sie in dem unfreundlichsten Tonfall den sie zu bieten hatte.

„Erm, von 7 bis 10 sind 3 Stunden, also –„

„Einen Moment! Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist es noch nicht 10!" Mrs. Parker öffnete ihr Portemonnaie und zählte penibel genau das Geld ab, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass Violet nach ganzen Stunden bezahlt wurde. Aber Violet beschwerte sich nicht. Hätte Mrs. Parker gewusst, oder nachweisen können, dass Violet geschlafen hatte, dann hätte sie gar nichts bekommen – sowohl kein Geld als auch nie wieder eine Babysitter-Stelle in der Stadt.

Als sie fertig war drückte sie Vi zwei Scheine und einen Haufen Münzen in die Hand und fuhr damit fort sie weiter böse anzustarren.

Dies veranlasste Violet dazu, doch lieber den Regen in kauf zu nehmen, als noch länger mit dieser Hexe in einem Raum zu bleiben, bis Mr. Parker fertig wäre.

„Ich bin dann weg… Sagen sie ihrem Mann -"

„Ja ja, komm gut nach Hause!" unterbrach Mrs. Parker während sie Vi die Hand auf die Schulter legte, sie über die Schwelle drückte und die Tür hinter ihr zuknallte.

Vi starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann musterte sie das dunkle Haus, dessen Fenster wie leblose Augen schwarz in die ferne blickten. Es war unheimlich – ein richtiges Hexenhaus… Fehlte nur noch, dass es aus Lebkuchen gebaut war.

Sie versuchte sich auf einen netteren Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Am Samstag würde sie mit Tony ins Kino gehen. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Das war ein sehr guter Gedanke.

Doch als Vi sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Fahrrad ging, wurde ihre Laune wieder schlechter. Die Wolken waren schwarz und hingen schwer über dem Land, trotzdem bewegten sie sich schnell voran. Immer wieder leuchteten die Wolken von innen auf als sie von Blitzen durchzuckt wurden, doch noch war kein Donner zu hören. Mr. Parker hatte untertrieben. Es sah nicht nach Regen aus, sondern nach Sturm!

„Na toll…"

Violet warf einen letzten Blick auf das Haus der Parkers. Die Lichter waren immer noch aus, anscheinend hatte Mr. Parker im Dunkeln den Sicherungskasten noch nicht gefunden…

Sie verwarf den Gedanken nochmals zu klopfen und zu fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch gefahren werden könnte.

Wenn sie die Abkürzung nahm und Glück hatte, schaffte sie es vielleicht noch nach Hause, bevor es zu stürmen begann.

Sie stieg auf ihr blau-rosa Fahrrad und fuhr entnervt los. Die Luft schien elektrisiert zu sein, man spürte die Spannung, die in den Gewitterwolken herrschte.

Es war duster. Die Straßenbeleuchtung war noch nicht eingeschaltet, was im Sommer in dieser Gegend durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich war.

Sie verließ die Hauptstraße um in ein noch dunkleres Viertel einzubiegen, in dem es überhaupt keine Straßenbeleuchtung gab.

Das Gewerbe- und Industriegebiet ihrer Stadt war nachts menschenleer.

Auf die meisten Menschen wirkte gerade diese Verlassenheit beängstigend.

„Da hört dich niemand schreien" war zum Beispiel ein Argument nachts nicht durch das Gewerbegebiet zu streifen.

Aber Violet war nicht wie die meisten Menschen. Sie hatte Superkräfte und sah darum keinen Grund sich hier zu fürchten, schließlich sparte sie dank dieser Abkürzung etwa 15 Minuten auf dem Nachhauseweg.

Ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit der blöden Mrs. Parker und dem Regen, dem sie so schnell wie möglich davonfahren wollte.

Es blitzte jetzt immer häufiger, doch trotzdem war immer noch kein Donner zu hören. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.

Plötzlich blitzte es genau über Vi, in einigen hundert Metern Höhe schlängelte sich ein weiß-grüner blitz durch den Himmel. Und immer noch kein Donner.

Vor Schreck hatte Violet gebremst und nach oben geblickt.

Müsste sie nicht einen Donner hören? Und seit wann waren Blitze grün?

Vi zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr weiter, in Gedanken schon dabei ihrem Erdkundelehrer von diesem Phänomen zu berichten.

Auf einmal jagte ein grüner Blitz aus den Wolken herab und schlug ein paar hundert Meter entfernt in ein Gebäude ein.

Jetzt bekam es Violet mit der Angst zu tun. Die Gegend war flach und es gab nur wenige Bäume und Strommasten, die die Blitze hätten auf sich ziehen können. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Kraftfeld sie vor einem Blitzeinschlag schützen konnte.

Plötzlich schlug noch ein Blitz in dasselbe Gebäude ein. Und noch einer.

Vi bremste und starrte in die Dunkelheit um etwas zu erkennen. Sie hatte das Gebäude nur erkannt, weil es von den Blitzen in grünes Licht getaucht worden war.

Angeblich sollte ein Blitz doch nie zweimal an der gleichen Stelle einschlagen… aber dreimal?!

Noch während sie das dachte zuckten zwei weitere Blitze zu dem Gebäude.

Sie wollte weiterfahren, nach Hause, aber die Neugierde überwältigte die Angst von einem Blitz erschlagen zu werden.

So fuhr sie langsam in Richtung des Gebäudes.


	3. Chapter 2

Violet lugte hinter einer Hecke hervor, hinter der sie ihr Fahrrad versteckt hatte.

Das Gebäude, in das immer mehr Blitze einschlugen, trug ein großes gelbes „C", doch es gab keine Beleuchtung um den Firmennamen lesen zu können.

Grünschwarze Wolken rotierten über dem Gebäude, wie ein elend langsamer Wirbelsturm.

Das war nicht normal.

Vi, die glücklicherweise ihren Superheldenanzug unter ihren normalen Sachen trug, aktivierte mit einem Druck auf den Punkt des „i", in dem auch der Peilsender untergebracht war, den Kommunikator.

„Mom, Dad! Hier ist Vi! hier geht irgendetwas Seltsames vor sich!"

Normalerweise meldeten sich ihre Eltern sofort, oder mindestens einer von ihnen, aber jetzt kam keine Antwort.

„Mom! Dad! Dash?... Ich bin im Gewerbegebiet! Hier passiert irgendwas!"

Plötzlich hörte sie etwas, was wie eine hydraulische Presse klang. Violet versteckte sich hinter der Hecke.

Auf einmal öffnete sich das Dach des Gebäudes. Eine gigantische Laserkanone wurde aus einem Inneren empor gehoben, an deren hinteren Teil sich ein unheilvolles grünes Glühen befand, in das die Blitze nach wie vor einschlugen.

Vi schluckte.

„Mom! Dad! Dash!!! Irgendjemand! Hier ist eine 30 Meter lange Laserkanone! Jetzt antwortet doch endlich!"

Aber niemand antwortete.

Vi wurde innerlich zerrissen. Entweder so schnell wie möglich nach Hause fahren und die anderen holen – dann könnte es aber bereits zu spät sein - oder alleine reingehen… dieses Ding würde bestimmt nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben… die anderen würden sicher noch kommen…

„Okay Vi, nicht in Panik geraten, du hast es im Blut, du hast es im Blut… Ganz ruhig… Logisch denken."

Violet bezwang ihre Angst und musterte das Gebäude. An der einen Seite gab es eine Tür, die allerdings offensichtlich mit einer Alarmanlage ausgestattet war. Auf dem Gelände entdeckte sie mehrere Überwachungskameras, deren rotes Licht darauf hindeutete, dass sie eingeschaltet waren. Wachen waren keine zu sehen.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, als wollte sie in kaltes Wasser springen. Dann zog sie ihre Hose und ihren Pulli aus, setzte sich die Maske auf und rannte unsichtbar an den Kameras vorbei.

Sie lief um das Gebäude herum bis sie ein halb offenes Fenster fand. Ihr Herz raste.

Ein wenig unbeholfen quetschte sie sich hindurch und fand sich auf der Herrentoilette wieder.

Sie wollte eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegen, doch plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Sie hoffte inständig die Person würde vor rüber gehen, aber nein.

Ein kräftig gebauter Mann mit einer Art futuristischer Uniform trat ein. Violet bekam einen furchtbaren Schreck, obwohl sie unsichtbar war und nichts zu befürchten hatte. Der Mann war bewaffnet, also gab es doch Wachen in diesem Bau. Das würde die Sache nicht gerade einfacher machen.

Langsam, darauf bedacht leise zu sein, bewegte sie sich in Richtung Tür, die noch einen Spalt offen stand.

Der Mann lehnte seine Waffe an der Wand an und stellte sich an das Pissoir.

Vi kniff die Augen zusammen, sie wollte das nicht sehen. Plötzlich rammte sie einen Mülleimer, der krachen umfiel.

Der Mann drehte sich um und schien sie direkt anzusehen.

Violet glaubte ihr letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen.

Doch dann zuckte der Kerl mit den Schultern und verrichtete sein Geschäft.

Violet stieg vorsichtig über den Mülleimer und drückte sich behutsam durch den Türspalt.

Draußen stand sie auf deinem langen Flur der rot-gelblich beleuchtet war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollte.

Während sie noch überlegte, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte, kam plötzlich die Wache heraus und rannte sie fast über den Haufen. Plötzlich schien es der Kerl furchtbar eilig zu haben.

Vi zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte ihm nach.

Von Innen machte dieser Schuppen einen ganz gewöhnlichen Eindruck. Sie passierten einige Gänge mit Büros und Konferenzsälen. Langsam glaubte Vi, dass sie ins falsche Fenster eingestiegen war. Sie erreichten eine unscheinbare Tür, die genauso aussah, wie jede andere Türe hier, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Wachmann sie mit einer Chipkarte öffnen musste. Dahinter befand sich ein kleiner Raum mit einer großen metallenen Schiebetür. Sobald der Wachposten durch die unscheinbare Tür getreten war, schloss sie sich vollautomatisch. Violet schaffte es gerade noch sich hindurchzuquetschen.

Für die Metalltüre verwendete die Wache eine andere Chipkarte und Violet wurde langsam unruhig. Schließlich würde sie den Weg auch wieder zurück müssen… Sie müsste es irgendwie schaffen diesem Kerl die Karten abzunehmen.

Die Tür schob sich zischend auf…

…Jetzt war Violet davon überzeugt, dass es kein normales Gebäude war.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein mehrere Stockwerke tiefes Loch in die Tiefe. Und mehrere Stockwerke über ihr thronte die Laserkanone.

Vielleicht war das doch eine Nummer zu groß für sie allein.

„Nr. 16, wo sind Sie gewesen?!"

Ein breitschultriger Kerl in der gleichen Kluft kam auf den Wachposten zugestiefelt.

„Erm - austreten, Sir!"

„Verdammt! Die Startsequenz hat begonnen! Alle Mann bleiben auf ihren Posten, haben sie das kapiert?!"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Dann machen sie sich wieder an die Arbeit!"

Der Vorgesetzte zog den Wachposten in einen Gitterkäfig.

Vi bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass es sich dabei um einen Aufzug handelte und schlüpfte hinein.

Bei der rasanten Fahrt hinunter schloss sie die Augen, hielt sie sich mit beiden Händen an einem der Gitterstäbe fest und hoffte inständig nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Unten angekommen suchte sie sich zunächst eine Deckung und musterte die Umgebung.

Sie mussten mindestens 20 Stockwerke unter der Erde sein. Überall standen Gerätschaften und Maschinen mit blinkenden Anzeigen und Lichtern herum.

Violet wagte sich ein Stück weiter hervor.

In der Mitte des unterirdischen Areals war eine Art Podest mit einem großen Schalpult aufgebaut. Diesem Podest gegenüber hing ein riesiger, flackernder Bildschirm, der den fast gefüllten Energiestatus anzeigte. Die Laserkanone wurde womöglich von diesem zentralen Schaltpult aus gesteuert…

„Energiestatus: 91 Prozent" schallte eine Computeransage durch das Gewölbe.

Violet schlich sich an mehreren Wachposten vorbei, die die Bildschirme überwachten, auf denen die Bilder der Überwachungskameras angezeigt wurden. Die Männer schienen angespannt und blickten konzentriert und doch nervös zwischen den Überwachungsschirmen und der Energieanzeige hin und her. Darum bemerkte keiner von ihnen, wie Violet einem der Männer den Bund mit den Chipkarten vom Gürtel zog.

„95 Prozent…"

Anscheinend hatte Violet nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ein maskierter Mann mit einem gelben Cape und schwarzem Anzug, auf dessen Brust ein gelbes C prangte, betrat das Podest.

„Habt ihr die Waffe justiert?" rief er seinen Gehilfen über ein Funkgerät zu, die weit oben dabei waren die Waffe zu befestigen.

„Noch nicht ganz, Sir! Hier oben ist es langsam wirklich ungemütlich…"

Der Schurke verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Auf Menschen kann man sich einfach nicht verlassen…" murmelte er.

„Energiestatus: 98 Prozent"

Der Schurke drückte einen der Knöpfe und der Bildschirm über dem Podest wechselte das Bild.

Zu sehen war der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten.

„Halloooo Mr. President!"

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie und was wollen Sie?!"

„Ah, ah, ah… Redet man so mit einem Geschäftspartner? Aber Sie haben Recht, ich sollte mich erst einmal vorstellen… Mein Name ist Cobra"

„Es interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck wer Sie sind! Die U.S. Regierung verhandelt nicht mit Terroristen wie ihnen, Mr. Cobra!"

„Oh, ich möchte niemanden terrorisieren… Ich möchte ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Ich habe hier diese überaus tödliche Laserinduktionswaffe. Sie ist geladen und schussbereit. Ich kann damit von hier aus jede beliebige Großstadt der U.S.A vernichten, wenn ich will. Kennen Sie sich mit Atomphysik aus, Mr. President? Das Kristall ist gefüllt mit Energie. Es wird sich entladen, die Frage ist nur wann und… wo?"

Energiekristall? Violet blickte nach oben. Hoch über ihr blitzte es immer noch, so dass grünliches, flackerndes Licht in die Tiefe fiel.

Sie hatte eine Idee.

Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung nach unten. Die Gehilfen, die die Maschine oben mit Kabeln und Leitungen mit der Zentralschaltung in dem Podest verbunden hatten, fuhren nun nach getaner Arbeit nach unten.

Das war Violets Chance. Sie hielt sich an den Gegengewichten des Aufzugs fest und ließ sich nach oben ziehen.

„Energiestatus: 99 Prozent"

„Was wollen sie?!"

Der Präsident war blass geworden.

„250mrd $ auf ein Schweizer Bankkonto. Wir lassen ihnen die Daten gerade zukommen…"

„250mrd? Das übersteigt unseren Haushalt!"

„Wenn sie es nicht innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten überwiesen haben, wird es keinen Haushalt mehr geben!"

Violet war auf der obersten Ebene angekommen. Die Laserkanone thronte auf einem Gerüst. Die Wolken rotierten schneller über dem Gebäude, der Wind frischte auf. Die letzten Gehilfen verließen diese Zone. Sie traute sich recht nah an die Kanone heran, da die Blitze sich lediglich auf das Kristall zu richten schienen.

Im hinteren Teil der Kanone strahlte das grüne Kristall. Blitze und zuckten laut knisternd darum, als könnte es kaum noch abwarten sich zu entladen.

Wenn Vi richtig lag, dann wurde die Energie des Kristalls in der Kanone gebündelt und als konzentrierter Laserstrahl abgefeuert.

Noch einmal versuchte sie ihre Familie zu kontaktieren, aber sie hörten sie immer noch nicht.

Dann musste sie ihren Plan wohl alleine durchziehen.

„Sie bluffen!" rief der Präsident.

„Wie Sie meinen"

Cobra wendete sich ab und begann ein paar Knöpfe zu drücken.

„Energiestatus:… 100 Prozent! Waffe einsatzbereit!"

„Was tun Sie da?"

„Ich habe Washington noch nie besonders gemocht…" sagte er gehässig.

„Leben sie wohl, Mr. Präsident!"

„Nein! Nein, warten Sie!"

Aber Cobra schaltete den Bildschirm einfach ab und drückte danach auf einen roten Schalter.

Im selben Moment schlugen keine Blitze mehr in das Kristall ein und die Kanone begann sich in Zielrichtung zu bewegen.

Als die Kanone sich zu bewegen begann, generierte Violet aus ein paar Metern Entfernung ein Kraftfeld um das Kristall.

Der Kontakt zu den Energieleitungen der Kanone war plötzlich unterbrochen, es gab einen Rückkopplungseffekt und die Kanone explodierte.

Durch ihr Kraftfeld war Violet geschützt, doch das Gerüst brach unter ihren Füßen weg und sie stürzte in die Tiefe.

~*~*~

„Was – Was ist da oben los?!" rief Cobra entsetzt.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis er und seine Männer merkten, dass die Kanone zusammen mit dem Gerüst auf sie niederzustürzen drohte.

Erst als jemand rief „Raus hier!" ergriffen sie die Flucht.

Donnernd und scheppernd, Stahlseile, Metallträger und Trümmerteile hinter sich her reißend, stürzten mehrere hundert Tonnen Stahl zu Boden und zerschmetterten das Kontrollpult.

„Nein! NEIN!" brüllte Cobra als der Staub sich gelegt hatte und das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung offensichtlich wurde.

„Wie konnte das – Warum ist – Es war doch alles perfekt durchgeplant! Warum - "

In diesem Moment rappelte sich Violet vom Boden auf. Dank ihres Kraftfeldes war sie unverletzt geblieben. Trotzdem war sie nach diesem Sturz paralysiert und konnte sich nur darauf konzentrieren nicht anzufangen zu weinen.

Als sie sich erhob war sie eigentlich der Meinung unsichtbar zu sein.

„Invisigirl!"

Violet fuhr herum und blickte in Cobras hassverzerrtes Gesicht! Dann blickte sie an sich herunter und sah, dass sie über und über mit Staub bedeckt war.

„Schnappt sie! Bringt sie um! Nun feuert schon!!!"

Die Männer standen nach diesem Vorfall ebenfalls noch unter Schock und feuerten nicht sofort. Violet versuchte so gut es ging den Staub abzuklopfen und rannte in Richtung des Aufzugs davon.

Schüsse knallten gegen die Metallträger und Trümmer.

Violet sprang hinter einen Haufen Schutt und suchte dort Deckung.

„Keine Panik! Keine Panik! Logisch denken! Wie kommst du jetzt auf dem schnellsten Weg hier raus?"

Hatte sie auch gehofft mit dem Aufzug dort wegzukommen, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Als die Kanone mit dem Gerüst hinuntergestürzt war, hatten die Trümmer die beiden Aufzüge zerstört.

Aber auf der anderen Seite entdeckte sie auf der nächsten Etage eine offen stehende Tür, durch die schwach grünes Licht fiel.

Anscheinend hatten schon einige der Gehilfen die Flucht ergriffen.

„Haben wir sie erwischt?"

„Nein, ihr Vollidioten! Sie ist noch hier! Sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht lebend hier rauskommt!" Schnautzte Cobra und stapfte durch das Trümmerfeld als ob er etwas suchte…

„Der Kristall!" rief Violet in Gedanken.

Plötzlich gab es eine Explosion weit oberhalb von ihnen und noch eine! Der Boden begann zu rütteln und Steine und Bauteile fielen von oben herab krachend zu Boden.

„Der Laden stürzt ein!"

„Raus hier! Lauft!"

„Wagt es nicht, ihr feigen -"

Doch die Wachen stießen Cobra um und rannten einfach über ihn hinweg. Ihre Angst vor dem Tod war größer als die Angst vor ihm. Sie kletterten hastig die Leitern in den nächsten Stock hinauf und flüchteten durch die offene Türe.

„Das werdet ihr mir büßen!"

Violet ergriff ebenfalls die Flucht, jetzt wo sich niemand mehr für sie zu interessieren schien. Wenn sie noch 20 Stockwerke die Treppe hinauflaufen musste, bevor das Gebäude in sich zusammenstürzte, musste sie sich beeilen!

Sie lief los, jedoch hielt sie inne.

Cobra hockte auf dem Boden und grub mit den Händen im Schutt. War es ihm egal, wenn er hier unten bei lebendigem Leib begraben würde?

Plötzlich entdeckte Vi etwas leuchtend grünes im Schutt. Das Kristall!

Im selben Moment bemerkte Cobra Violet.

Ihre blicke berührten sich, dann fixierten beide das Kristall und wieder sahen sie sich an. Dann machte Cobra einen Satz nach vorn, doch Violet trat das Kristall weg wie einen Fußball. Er packte sie am Handgelenk, sie schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Nase, er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Daraufhin gab Violet ihm einen heftigen Tritt zwischen die Beine. Cobra keuchte auf und ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

Die Erde bebte, das Gebäude war kurz davor zu kollabieren.

Violet rannte davon, schnappte sich das Kristall und wollte zu der Türe zurück. Doch als sie sich umdrehte war Cobra ihr schon dicht auf den Fersen.

Sie lief zur nächst besten Leiter und kletterte hastig hinauf. Cobra war jedoch schneller, packte sie am Fuß und versuchte sie runter zu zerren.

Irgendwie schaffte Violet es, sich festzuhalten und ihm mit dem Absatz ihres anderen Stiefels mitten ins Gesicht zu treten. Cobra schrie vor Schmerzen und ließ sie ein weiteres Mal los.

Sie rannte über wackelige Gitterböden – Cobras schritte direkt hinter ihr!

Die Räume waren in blutrote Notbeleuchtung getaucht, die Rohre und Leitungen hielten der Dynamik, die von dem Komplex Besitz ergriffen hatte, nicht stand. Überall barsten und platzten die Rohre, Dampf und Funken erfüllten die Gänge. Violet konnte kaum sehen wohin sie rannte, sie betete nur dass sie eine Treppe fand, die nach oben führte.

Ein Rohr platzte genau neben ihrem Kopf, sie sprang reflexartig zur Seite. Im gleichen Moment packte Cobra sie am Arm. Sie riss sich ruckartig los und verlor dabei ihr Gleichgewicht.

Sie fiel rückwärts gegen einen Widerstand und sah dabei in Cobras entsetztes, blutüberströmtes Gesicht.

Dann kälte…

…und dunkelheit.

~*~*~

„Nein! Nein!!! Das darf nicht wahr sein!!!" Cobra hämmerte mit aller Macht gegen die Kryostasekapsel, in die Invisigirl gefallen war. Er riss an der Türe, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ, schließlich hatte er sie selbst entwickelt.

Er hämmerte wutentbrannt gegen das kleine Sichtfenster und fokussierte seinen ganzen Hass auf Invisigril, die ihm an diesem Tag gleich zweimal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte! Sie hatte das Kristall UND seine Kapsel!

Das Gebäude wurde von einer heftigen Erschütterung gepackt.

Er musste gehen… oder er würde hier unten sterben.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er durch das Sichtfenster in das junge maskierte Gesicht.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Invisigirl!" sagte er hasserfüllt.

Dann verschwand er.

Das Gebäude stürzte wenige Minuten später ein und begrub Violet tief unter sich.


	4. Chapter 3

32 Jahre später.

Das Abendessen bei Robinsons verlief wie üblich.

Keiner, am aller wenigsten Wilbur Robinson hätte gedacht, dass sich nach diesem Abendessen alles ändern würde.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Tortillaschlacht landete Wilbur im Schwitzkasten von Onkel Art.

„Genauso habe ich damals auf Proteus 1 den Anführer der Rebellen dazu bekommen seine Rechnung zu bezahlen!"

Irgendwo klingelte ein Telefon.

„Für mich!" rief Thallula.

„Nein! Für mich!" reif Tante Petunia.

„Ich werd drangehen" sagte Wilburs Mutter Franny und stand auf.

Sie ging ans Telefon und rief kurz darauf ihren Mann Cornelius zu sich.

„Die Firma" sagte sie und drückte ihm das Telefon in die Hand.

„Was wollen die denn noch um diese Zeit?" fragte er verwundert.

„Sie sagten, es sei wichtig…"

Franny kehrte an den großen Esstisch zurück, an dem die anderen Familienmitglieder unbeeindruckt weiter ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen.

Erst als Cornelius mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck zurückkehrte und sich verabschiedete, dämmerte es den ersten, das es wohl kein normaler Abend sein würde.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Franny und versuchte dabei nicht allzu besorgt zu klingen, um die anderen nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Ich muss noch mal ins Büro…" sagte er ohne sie anzusehen, und zog sich hastig die Jacke an.

„Ja, ist denn was passiert?" fragte Tante Benny.

Cornelius hielt inne und blickte in die Runde. Seine Haltung war angespannt.

„Wird sich noch zeigen…" sagte er und verließ den Raum.

„Ich ruf an falls es später wird!" rief er ihnen noch im Hinausgehen zu.

„Ja… gut" erwiderte Franny verwundert.

Die Anderen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Sie alle hatten sein besorgtes Gesicht gesehen – ein seltener Anblick, was die Situation noch eigenartiger machte.

An Wilbur, der von seinem Onkel Art noch immer im Schwitzkasten gehalten wurde, ging dieses ganze Spektakel natürlich unbemerkt vorüber.

„Und wie ging's mit dem Rebellenführer weiter?" fragte er seinen Onkel und brach damit das allgemeine Schweigen.

„Was? Ach das, tja, das war so - "

„Ab ins Bett Wilbur…" hörte er die tonlose Stimme seiner Mutter. Art ließ ihn los.

Seine Mutter war irgendwie blass und blickte gedankenverloren zu der Türe, durch die sein Vater eben verschwunden war.

„Aber Mom...!"

Sie fixierte ihn, ohne den Kopf zu wenden und hob streng eine Augenbraue. Dieser Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Na schön… Nacht, alle zusammen…" verabschiedete er sich lustlos und schlurfte hinaus.

Bis nach 12 Uhr lag Wilbur noch bewaffnet mit einer Taschenlampe unter seiner Bettdecke und las Comics. Hätte seine Mutter das herausgefunden, gäbe es bestimmt Ärger (er wusste natürlich nicht, dass seine Mutter schon längst von seinen nächtlichen Exkursionen in die Comicwelt wusste, schließlich war sie diejenige, die ihn morgens mit seiner Taschenlampe kuschelnd auf den Comics schlafend vorfand).

Als ihn jedoch langsam die Müdigkeit übermannte und er die Taschenlampe ausschaltete, hörte er draußen die Haustüre.

Sein Vater war wieder da.

Morgen würde Wilbur ihn fragen, was er so spät noch zu erledigen hatte… Vielleicht eine neue Erfindung? Noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, was sein Vater sich wohl als nächstes ausgedacht hatte (Süßigkeiten, von denen man keine schlechten Zähne bekam oder den Wissensstrahler, der einem Wissen direkt ins Hirn implantierte und man nie mehr zur Schule gehen müsste) schlief er tief und fest ein.

Doch am nächsten Tag bekam Wilbur seinen Vater nicht zu Gesicht. Und auch die nächsten Tage verbrachte er ausschließlich in seinem Labor. Anscheinend hatte diese neue Erfindung ziemlich große Eile…

Wilbur stand ein wenig geknickt vor der Tür zum Labor. An dieser hing ein gelbes Schild auf dem „Bitte nicht stören" zu lesen war. Von drinnen hörte er elektrische Knistergeräusche und das Summen eines Schweißbrenners.

Wilbur war zwar stolz auf seinen Vater, aber wenn er so verbissen an einer seiner Erfindungen arbeitete und tagelang für nichts und niemanden zu sprechen war, wünschte er sich manchmal einfach einen ganz normalen Vater…

Aber diesmal war es anders. Normalerweise dürfte Wilbur ihm behilflich sein (wenn er wollte, was nicht so oft der Fall war) und Cornelius konnte nicht aufhören, von seinem nächsten Projekt zu reden und von den Möglichkeiten, die er der Menschheit damit eröffnen könnte - aber diesmal…

Diesmal kam er nicht mal zum Essen aus seinem Labor.

Hinzu kam, dass auch seine Mutter sich merkwürdig verhielt. Sie war blass, ganz besonders am Morgen sah sie fürchterlich aus, als wäre sie krank. Doch sie beteuerte immer wieder, dass es nichts sei und es ihr gut ginge…

Ob sie sich vielleicht zu sehr um Cornelius sorgte? Sie war die Einzige, die ihn diesen Tagen Kontakt mit ihm hatte, wenn sie ihm das Essen hinauf brachte.

All das ließ Wilbur keine Ruhe.

Fünf Tage nach dem ereignisvollen Abend fand er seine Mutter in ihrem Musikzimmer vor, wo sie gerade an ihrem Klavier saß und hochkonzentriert an einem neuen Song schrieb.

Wilbur ließ die Türe offen stehen und schlenderte behäbig hinein.

„Was ist das wohl für eine Erfindung?" fragte er beiläufig, als ob er sich nicht schon seit Tagen den Kopf darüber zerbrechen würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Wilbur" antwortete Franny kurz angebunden, spielte eine kurze Melodie um daraufhin ein paar Noten zu korrigieren.

„Er ist schon seit Tagen da oben" stellte Wilbur weiterhin beiläufig fest.

„Ja."

Wilbur stützte sich mit dem Ellebogen am Klavier ab.

„Und was baut er?" fragte er so liebenswürdig er konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete seine Mutter angespannt.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Maschine aber was für eine?"

„Wilbur, ich weiß es nicht!" rief Franny gereizt und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Bestimmt etwas um das Leben der Menschen zu vereinfachen!" rief Laszlo im vorbeifliegen durch die offen stehende Tür. Kurz nach ihm kam Carl, der den Boden staubsaugte.

„Tze! Und wer verbessert mein Leben?" beschwerte er sich.

Die plötzliche Hektik und der Krach des Stabsaugers brachten das Fass zum überlaufen.

Franny bekannte ihren Sohn mit einem Blick, der geradezu finster war. So hatte er seine Mutter selten, nein, so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Mach bloß die Türe zu, wenn du raus gehst!"

Das klang beinahe wie eine Drohung.

Wilbur verstand und verließ das Musikzimmer.

„Da hat aber jemand einen extrem schlechten Tag…" wunderte er sich draußen.

Die Nachforschungen bei den anderen Familienmitgliedern ergaben auch nicht viel. Im Gegenteil.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, woran Cornelius arbeitete, dafür hatte jeder seine eigenen Vorstellungen. Tante Petunia war der Meinung, es müsse ein Rührbesen mit integriertem Fernseher sein und als Onkel Fritz sie darauf hinweisen wollte, dass es einen solchen Rührbesen schon gab, stieg sie beleidigt auf ihre Harley und fuhr davon. Thallula war der Ansicht, dass es etwas mit Mode zu tun haben müsste, ein Gerät, das automatisch mentale Stimmungen erkannte und dazu das passende Outfit heraussuchte. Lazlo war kategorisch gegen alles, was seine Schwester Thallula sagte und verpasste ihr einen neuen Anstrich.

Tante Billy hätte sich einen Schrumpfstrahler gewünscht, damit sie alle ihre Einsenbahnen gleichzeitig mitnehmen könnte.

Am Ende gab es mehr Fragen als Antworten…

Doch als Wilbur ihnen erzählte, dass seine Mutter außergewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt war, begannen sie zu grinsen und wissende Blicke zu wechseln.

„Was denn? Ist irgendetwas passiert, weshalb sie so mies drauf ist?"

„Tja, das kann keiner von uns mit Sicherheit sagen" grinste Onkel Gaston.

„Du wirst es schon früh genug erfahren!" sagte Onkel Art und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Was denn?" fragte Wilbur verwirrt.

Die Anderen lachten, als ob es einen Witz gab, den alle verstanden außer ihm und blieben ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Erwachsene waren komisch…

Wilbur hielt es nicht aus.

Er wollte herausfinden, was zum Teufel los war.

Irgendetwas ging vor sich.


	5. Chapter 4

Zwei Tage später verließ sein Vater endlich das Labor. Er sah erschöpft aus und trotzdem machte er einen gehetzten Eindruck. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart und völlig verwuscheltes Haar. Auf seinem Kittel waren zahlreiche Flecken von Öl und Hydraulikflüssigkeit.

Er holte sich einen Kaffee aus der Küche.

„Bist du mit deiner Erfindung fertig?" fragte Wilbur neugierig, der gerade dabei war zu frühstücken.

Cornelius gab nur ein mürrisches Brummen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du deine Mutter siehst, sag ihr, ich bin im Büro…" brachte er gähnend hervor.

„Aber sicher doch"

Nun sah Wilbur seine Chance gekommen!

Während Cornelius duschte und sich fertig machte, lief Wilbur in sein Zimmer und holte seine Schulsachen. Auf dem Rückweg ging er am Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbei, in dem seine Mutter die letzten Nächte allein verbracht hatte.

Er klopfte an die Tür und lugte hinein.

Seine Mutter saß kreidebleich in ihrem Nachtrock mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

Sie schien Wilbur nicht zu bemerken.

„Erm… Mom? Ist alles okay?"

Als er sie so sah, wurde Wilbur plötzlich richtig besorgt und spielte mit dem Gedanken seinen eigentlichen Plan fallen zu lassen.

„Soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

„Nein, mein Schatz… Es ist gleich vorbei… aber danke das du fragst…" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme und lächelte.

„Ich kann auch hier bleiben und dich versorgen…"

„Und die Schule ausfallen lassen? Das hättest du wohl gern, mein Großer!"

mein Großer… so hatte sie ihn schon ewig nicht mehr genannt...

„Keine Sorge, deine Großeltern sind da und Carl ist ja auch noch hier… Ich werde schon gut versorgt…"

„Na gut…" sagte Wilbur und wollte gehen.

„Ach, ich soll dir noch sagen, dass Dad unterwegs ist…" fiel ihm in letzter Sekunde ein.

„Ach so… danke, mein Schatz…"

„Bye Mom!"

Hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu spät. Er lief die Flure entlang, bis er eine Transportröhre fand, die ihn in die Garage brachte. Dort angekommen kletterte er auf den Rücksitz von Cornelius Wagen und wartete.

Als er seinen Vater durch die Röhren kommen hörte, machte er sich klein und hoffte, dass er nicht entdeckt werden würde.

Cornelius stieg ein und startete den Wagen, ohne auf den blinden Passagier zu achten. Auf Knopfdruck öffnete sich das Garagentor. Sie fuhren eine paar Meter die Einfahrt hinunter, bis Cornelius noch einen Knopf drückte und das Auto plötzlich den Boden verließ und durch die Luft schwebte.

Als sie zu weit von zuhause entfernt waren, als dass sein Vater ihn wieder hätte zurückbringen können, beschloss Wilbur seine Deckung zu verlassen.

„Morgen!"

Cornelius erschrak und der fliegende Wagen brach kurz zur Seite aus.

„Wilbur! Was zum Donnerwetter machst du denn hier?! Hättest du nicht früher etwas sagen können?"

„Entschuldigung…" sagte Wilbur beiläufig und kletterte nach vorn auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach…" sagte Cornelius und machte einen nicht mehr ganz so verdrießlichen Eindruck.

„Ich wollte fragen ob du mich zur Schule fahren kannst…"

Cornelius verzog das Gesicht und schnaubte.

„Ich hab's eilig"

„Ich nicht…" gab Wilbur strahlend zu.

Cornelius lachte. Im selben Moment bemerkte Wilbur, dass sie nicht auf dem Weg zum Büro seines Vaters in der Robinson Industries Zentrale waren…

„Na schön… Ich muss wohl vorher noch kurz etwas erledigen… Dauert nicht lang"

„Lass dir nur Zeit!" grinste Wilbur verschränkte die arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Doch Cornelius Heiterkeit wehrte nicht lange. Er war angespannt und sein Blick war besorgt.

„Dad, an was arbeitest du im Moment?"

„Das… kann ich nicht sagen…"

Wilbur verstand diesen Kommentar nicht, aber hätte er den verkrampften Ausdruck seines Vaters gesehen (und nicht aus dem Fenster geschaut), dann hätte er wohl lieber den Mund gehalten.

„Aber du wirst doch wissen was du gerade baust" lachte er.

Cornelius schwieg.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Wilbur zögernd nach einer Weile.

Anstatt zu antworten, schaltete Cornelius ein paar Gänge hinunter und das Auto landete wieder auf der Straße. Nach einigen Metern bogen sie auf das Gelände einer Baustelle ein.

Wilbur erinnerte sich vor ein paar Wochen hier gewesen zu sein, zur Feier des ersten Spatenstichs. Hier sollte ein neuer Gebäudekomplex des Robinsonkonzerns entstehen. Es konnte kein Instantgebäude verwendet werden, da es an dieses Werk irgendwelche bestimmten Anforderungen gab, die Wilbur nicht kannte. Ein großes Gerüst aus Stahlträgern reckte sich bereits 4 Stockwerke in die Höhe.

Der Wagen hielt auf der Baustelle, Staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Sein Vater stieg aus.

„Du wartest hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da"

Noch bevor Wilbur etwas erwidern konnte, warf sein Vater ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Cornelius schien bereits von einer Gruppe Wissenschaftler in weißen Kitteln erwartet zu werden. Zusammen traten sie in das nicht mal annährend fertig gestellte Gebäude ein.

„Na großartig…"

Jetzt durfte Wilbur hier alleine im Wagen hocken, ohne Comics oder jemandem, mit dem er reden konnte… Zudem hatte er auch nichts über die neue Erfindung herausfinden können. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber da wäre er lieber in der Schule gewesen.

Aus Langeweile begann er das rege Treiben auf der Baustelle zu beobachten…

… und er wurde stutzig.

Dafür, dass auf dieser Baustelle reger Betrieb herrschte, wurde auffallend wenig gebaut. Kein einziger Bauroboter war zu sehen, die Kräne und Bagger waren unbesetzt und mit dem Verweis „Außer Betrieb" gekennzeichnet.

Dafür liefen überall Menschen mit Kitteln und Schutzanzügen herum. Und die Wissenschaftler, die seinen Vater in Empfang genommen hatten…

Was hatten Wissenschaftler, was hatte sein Vater früh am morgen auf einer Baustelle zu suchen, die keine war?

Was war hier los?!

Langsam wurde Wilbur die Sache unheimlich, andererseits wurde er von jugendlicher Abenteuerlust gepackt.

Er sollte zwar im Auto warten, aber da hier ohnehin keine Bauarbeiten stattfanden und auch nirgends der Verweis „Eltern haften für ihre Kinder" zusehen war, war es sicher nicht so schlimm, wenn er den Wagen mal kurz verließ…

Vorsichtig stieg Wilbur aus dem Wagen und achtete dabei darauf von niemandem gesehen zu werden.

Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus „unsichtbar" zu bleiben, indem er sich mit Karaterollen von einer Deckung zur anderen bewegte. Er war auf der Flucht vor den feindlichen Shmorks (den Bösewichten aus seinem Lieblingscomic Captain Future) und Kisten, Stahlträger, Säcke und Schutthaufen dienten ihm als Deckung.

Ein paar Mal wurde er fast entdeckt, aber er war einfach zu flink!

Nach ein paar Minuten war es wieder Zeit zum Wagen zurück zu kehren. Wilbur stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Nach all diesen Bodenrollen hatte er ein wenig die Orientierung verloren. Als er das Auto nirgends stehen sah, drehte er sich um –

„Was zum - !"

Direkt vor ihm erstreckte sich eine riesige, unglaublich Tiefe Grube!

Wilbur ging ein Stückchen näher und beugte sich vor. Irgendwo unter ihm wurden Schweißarbeiten durchgeführt und die Funken flogen in die dunkle Tiefe. Der Grund war von hier oben nicht zu erkennen.

„Cool!"

Plötzlich ruckelte der Boden und sackte unter ihm weg. Im ersten Moment erwartete Wilbur das Schlimmste, bis er einen Augenblick später merkte, dass er sich versehentlich in einen offenen Lastenaufzug gestellt hatte, der sich ruckelnd nach unten bewegte.

Es würde wohl Ärger geben, wenn sein Vater nun zum Auto käme und er nicht da war, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn dieser Aufzug so unvorteilhaft unscheinbar konstruiert war. Schließlich war er nicht mit Absicht damit gefahren.

Dieses Loch musste mindestens 50 Meter breit sein und hatte unzählige Etagen. Irgendwann kam auch der Grund in sicht, der für Wilbur ziemlich enttäuschend war. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er erwartet hatte, aber ein Haufen Schutt war es nicht.

An seinem Bestimmungsort angekommen, kam der Aufzug quietschend zum stehen. Vor ihm standen zwei Arbeiter in gelben Schutzanzügen, die sich unterhielten und Wilbur den Rücken zudrehten.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Wilbur ob er sich ihnen zeigen und wieder nach oben fahren oder ob er sich verstecken sollte.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch?" fragte der eine Arbeiter.

„Drei, höchstens vier Tage" sagte der andere. Sie steigen in den Aufzug und fuhren hinauf.

„Glaubst du es funktioniert?" hörte Wilbur den ersten noch fragen. Dann waren sie verwunden.

Wilbur kam hinter der Kiste, die neben dem Aufzug stand, hervor.

Er war nicht minder stolz auf sich… Er sollte Geheimagent werden, so klassisch, wie er sich hier hineingeschlichen hatte. Er bedauerte, dass keiner seiner Klassenkameraden ihm diese Geschichte glauben würde.

Solang der Aufzug noch unterwegs war, konnte er sich ja noch ein wenig umsehen.

Was war das hier für ein merkwürdiger Ort?

Neu gebaut war er nicht, so viel stand fest. Die meisten Träger und Gitter waren vom Rost braun-rot verfärbt.

Er ging vorsichtig durch eine halb geöffnete, rostige Metalltür. Rotes licht erfüllte den Gang. Ein paar Meter weiter quoll weiß leuchtender Dampf hinter einer Ecke hervor, jedoch verdampfte er nicht sondern bedeckte den Boden.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild.

Wilbur beschloss dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Langsam nährte er sich der Abzweigung, hinter der das Geheimnis verborgen lag. Bei jedem Schritt wurde es kälter, so dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Als er um die Ecke herum lugte, wurde er von grellem weißem Licht einiger Scheinwerfer geblendet. Er blinzelte um besser sehen zu können.

Scheinbar nutzlose Folien wiegten sich langsam im nichtvorhandenen Wind.

Der Dampf war flüssiger Stickstoff, der permanent über ein halb verrostetes, großes, eiförmiges Ding mit einem Bullauge geschüttet wurde, an dem schwach ein paar Lämpchen blinkten.

„Cool…!"

Wilburs erster Gedanke war: Raumschiff! Darin steckte bestimmt ein Alien!

Er ging wie hypnotisiert ein paar Schritte darauf zu, um einen Blick durch das Sichtfenster werfen zu können.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand am Arm.

„Was zum Henker macht der Junge hier!?" rief jemand.

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?!" fragte der Mann der seinen Arm festhielt.

„Jemand soll die Polizei rufen…" rief wieder ein anderer.

„Wartet! Das ist mein Sohn!"

Wilbur erkannte die Stimme seines Vaters, wusste jedoch nicht recht, ob er erleichtert sein oder die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

Cornelius kam auf ihn zu. Der Kerl, der ihn festgehalten hatte, ließ ihn los, nur damit sein Vater ihn am anderen Arm in den Aufzug zeihen konnte, um mit ihm hinauf zu fahren.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest im Auto warten?!" schimpfte er.

„Ich wollte nur - "

„Du hättest dich verletzt werden können!"

„Es war ein Versehen!"

„Hast du irgendetwas angerührt?!"

„Nein! Ich hab nur - "

„Wilbur! Eine Baustelle ist kein Spielplatz!"

Das war beleidigend! Wilbur hatte es nie für einen Spielplatz gehalten. Dieses Argument war für kleine Kinder gedacht, nicht für ihn!

Der Aufzug hielt oben an.

„Ich hab nicht gespielt, ich habe mich nur umgesehen!" verteidigte sich Wilbur.

Sein Vater zog ihm zum Auto, als wäre Wilbur ein kleines, widerspenstiges Kind.

„Wilbur! Du hättest dich böse verletzen können!"

„Hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette… Ist doch nichts passiert!"

„Schon mal etwas von Verantwortung gehört?! Wie alt bist du? 13 oder 4? Hör auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen! Werd erwachsen!"

~*~*~

…_werd erwachsen…_

Dieser eine Satz, den Teenanger besonders ungern hören…

Sein Vater war wieder zurückgegangen und Wilbur saß nun beleidigt im Auto.

Schön. Er hatte Mist gebaut, aber das war doch kein Grund ihn so entwürdigend zu behandeln.

Vielleicht war er noch nicht erwachsen, aber er war auch kein Baby mehr!

Hatte er sich denn so verantwortungslos verhalten?

Er dachte an etwas, das seine Mutter ihm mal vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte.

_Wilbur, wenn Eltern mit ihren Kindern schimpfen, tun sie das nur aus Liebe. Sie machen sich Sorgen und wollen nur das beste für ihre Kinder…_

Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter keine Ahnung…

~*~*~

Die Stimmung auf dem Weg zur Schule war eisig.

Wilbur schmollte mit verschränkten Armen und starrte beleidigt aus dem Fenster.

Cornelius blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Sohn herüber. Wenn er so schmollte, sah er seiner Mutter unglaublich ähnlich.

Schließlich seufzte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, Wilbur…"

Sein Sohn hatte wohl beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren… Soviel zum Thema erwachsen werden, dachte Cornelius.

„Na schön… Das Projekt an dem ich arbeite, ist geheim… Aber ich werde dir etwas verraten…"

Sein Sohn blickte misstrauisch über die Schulter.

„Hör zu…" seufzte Cornelius.

„Wenn ich normalerweise eine Idee für eine Erfindung habe, dann versuche ich dabei immer das Leben der Menschen zu verbessern… aber…"

Es schien seinem Vater wirklich nicht leicht zu fallen. Wilbur wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Aber diesmal muss ich ein Menschenleben retten…. Und wenn ich nur eine Kleinigkeit übersehe oder einen Fehler mache… dann…. dann kannst du dir sicher ausmalen, was passieren wird"

Cornelius fixierte seinen Sohn über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg. Wilbur zögerte einen Moment, als würde er es sich wirklich im Geiste ausmalen.

Dann gab er ein bestürztes „Oh" von sich.

„Ich bin Erfinder und kein Arzt…" fuhr Cornelius fort, „darum, stehe ich im Moment ein wenig unter Druck, verstehst du?"

Wilbur nickte zaghaft und musste mit entsetzen feststellen, dass ein Vater angst hatte.

„Aber ich hätte dich trotzdem nicht anschreien dürfen… Tut mir Leid"

„Schon gut… ich hätte ja auch im Auto warten sollen…"

Jetzt – im anbetracht dieser Situation - kam Wilbur dieser ganze Vorfall unglaublich lächerlich vor. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er bis gerade eben so geschmollt hatte.

Sie nährten sich der Schule.

„Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du's geschafft hast, sagst du mir dann bescheid?"

Cornelius überraschte diese Frage ein wenig. Er blickte zur Beifahrerseite und war überrascht, wie schnell der Junge in der kurzen Zeit nach seiner Geburt gewachsen war.

„Aber natürlich!" sagte er und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare.

„Hey, Dad! Meine Frisur!"

Wilbur stieg aus und fuhr sich unentwegt durch die Haare, um seine Frisur wieder herzustellen. Cornelius lachte und startete den Wagen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Cornelius fuhr davon.

Wilbur sah dem Wagen noch eine Weile nach, bevor er letztendlich zum Unterricht ging.


	6. Chapter 5

Nach dem verhängnisvollen Anruf war Cornelius sofort zur Baustelle gefahren.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden…" hatte er einen seiner Kollegen unsicher am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen gehört.

„Was denn? Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Sie sollten sich das wirklich lieber mal ansehen…" bestand dieser mit einem unheilvollen Tonfall.

Die Arbeiten waren umgehend eingestellt worden.

Es war dunkel als Cornelius die Baustelle erreichte. Überall waren weiße und gelbe Scheinwerfer aufgestellt worden, um das Gelände ausreichend zu beleuchten.

Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, kamen ihm schon drei seiner Kollegen entgegen (sie waren wohl ebenfalls kurzfristig von zuhause gekommen, denn keiner von ihnen trug seine übliche Arbeitskleidung; Logan trug sogar schon seine Pyjamahose).

Sie hatten alle einen angespannten, fast panischen Ausdruck in den Gesichtern.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Das müssen sie sich selbst ansehen…"

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, folgte er ihnen zu einem Aufzug, der in ein schier bodenloses Loch hinabführte. Nur eine kleine, schwach leuchtende Lampe spendete den Insassen das Aufzugs ein wenig Licht.

„War das schon immer hier?" fragte Cornelius verdutzt, denn an diese Grube konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.

„Die Baggerbots sind vor ein paar Tagen auf diesen Schacht gestoßen. Anscheinend haben die Trümmer des Gebäudes, das vorher an dieser Stelle stand, den Schacht versiegelt und so einen Hohlraum geschaffen"

„Sehr beeindruckend… Und darum sollte ich kommen?" fragte Cornelius leicht gereizt. Er wollte nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Er war vielleicht ein Genie, aber musste er deswegen für ALLES eine Lösung finden… konnten die anderen zur Abwechslung nicht mal selber denken?

„Sie haben mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt… ich dachte schon es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert!"

„Ist es auch…" sagte Logan, einer seiner ältesten und besten Mitarbeiter.

Der Aufzug hielt an und seine Kollegen stiegen aus und bedeuteten ihm den Weg.

Der Gang war dunkel, so wie alles hier unten.

„Seien sie vorsichtig, es ist ziemlich finster hier"

Am Ende des Gangs erkannte Cornelius ein schwaches Licht. Sie gingen darauf zu.

Im Kegel des schwachen Scheins standen ein paar Arbeiter und zwei weitere Kollegen im Halbkreis um einen dunklen Gegenstand. Die Männer nickten ihm zur Begrüßung zu, doch niemand brachte ein Wort heraus. Sie sahen besorgt aus.

Endlich richtete Cornelius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den eiförmigen, rostigen Gegenstand.

„Ach du meine Güte!"

Er wusste nicht warum, doch er erkannte sofort worum es sich handelte.

An der von Rost angefressenen Kryostasekapsel blinkten ein paar Lichter, die daraufhin wiesen, dass der Energievorrat erschöpft war.

Er ging näher heran um besser sehen zu können.

In der oberen hälfte verfügte die Kapsel über ein kleines Sichtfenster, über dessen Ränder sich Eiskristalle zogen.

Cornelius Puls ging schneller…

„Steckt da etwa jemand drin?" fragte er ungläubig. Doch er erwartete keine Antwort. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück näher heran, bis sein Atem in einer kleinen Dampfwolke sichtbar wurde.

Im schwachen Schein des Lichts erkannte er das Gesicht eines Kindes, eines Mädchens. Sie hatte blasse Haut und dunkles Haar. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Schneewittchen, abgesehen davon, dass sie maskiert war.

Er trat zurück und beugte sich hinunter zu den rot blinkenden Energieanzeigen.

„Genau das ist unser Problem" begann Logan.

„Die Energiequelle ist erschöpft… wir müssten versuchen sie aufzutauen…"

„Aber das so etwas ist bisher noch niemandem gelungen" erwiderte ein anderer.

Während die anderen weiter berieten, dachte Cornelius angestrengt nach.

Er wischte etwa einen Zentimeter Staub und Dreck von der Kapsel und entdeckte darunter zwei Bildschirme, die sich jedoch abgeschaltet hatten, genau wie die anderen Anzeigen.

Die Anzeigen für Vitalfunktionen, also Herzschlag, Atmung, Gehrinaktivität, blinkte Rot. Die Energie war fast verbraucht. Genau wie für die Temperatur und den Luftdruck.

Die Energie für System hochfahren, den Revitalisierungsprozess und Ventilation war schon völlig zur Neige gegangen.

„Vielleicht müssen wir sie gar nicht auftauen. Vielleicht genügt es, wenn wir eine alternative Energiequelle anbringen, damit sie weiterhin tief gefroren bleibt"

„Aber in der Zeit, in der wir die alte Energiequelle abnehmen um die neue anzubringen, könnte sie bereits tot sein. Der letzte Rest der Energie sorgt dafür, dass das Herz weiter schlägt. Wenn wir nur ein wenig zu lange brauchen, stirbt sie an Herzversagen…"

„Wer garantiert uns, dass eine solche neue Energiequelle überhaupt funktionieren würde, ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir keine Energiequelle haben, die mit dieser veralteten Technik kompatibel wäre"

Cornelius hörte die Debatte der anderen forscher nicht. Reden brachte sie im Moment nicht weiter.

Er hockte sich auf die Knie und kroch zum hinteren Teil der Kapsel.

„Taschenlampe" sagte er und streckte die Hand nach hinten aus. Irgendjemand drückte ihm eine Taschenlampe in die Hand.

„Die Kapsel wird mit einem kleinen Minireaktor betrieben… Allerdings ist es ein schwach radioaktives Element und die Energie ist fast aufgebraucht…" stellte er nach einer Weile fest.

„Hat jemand zufällig einen Spannungsmesser dabei?" fragte er daraufhin.

Auch damit konnte ihm jemand aushelfen. Cornelius hielt den Messstab des Spannungsmessers an den Reaktor und schaute auf das Display, bis ein Piep-Ton zu hören war.

Dann stand er auf und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Und?" fragte einer seiner Kollegen schließlich.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit…" sagte er und zeigte ihnen das Display. Die Wissenschaftler wurden blass.

„Bei der kurzen Halbwertzeit dieses Elements, reicht die Energie höchstens für ein oder zwei Wochen… Das schaffen wir nie!" sagte einer.

„Wir müssen es schaffen!" widersprach Cornelius entschlossen.

„Andererseits wird dieses Mädchen sterben!"


End file.
